


Make You Want Me

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Episode: s09e08 Rock and a Hard Place, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got an idea to write some “Rock and a Hard Place” – verse after the episode came on due to the outrageous amount of sexual/romantic tension between Sam and Dean, because who could deny it? There’s smut. It’s pretty much all smut. Also spoilers, sort of, and maybe a lil hint of Ezekiel. [I literally refuse to call him Zeke. Too friendly.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Want Me

“But, you know, when you get down to it, what’s the big deal, right? I mean, sure, there’s the touching and feeling… all of each other…”

 

Fuck. Why did Dean have to go there? Is he _really_ about to overstate sex in front of Sam and all of these women? He’s already purposefully ignoring his requests for anything due to his supposed _sick_ state. Sure, Sam was tired lately, but he was _fine_.

 

“My hands everywhere, tracing every inch of a body, the two of us moving together… pressing and pulling…” Sam tightened in his seat, pursing his lips together and looking down, attempting to hide his flushed face. “ _Grinding_.”

 

That did it. Sam crossed his leg over his knee and pulled his book over his lap to hide his oncoming erection.

 

“Then you hit that sweet spot, and everything just builds, and builds, and builds until it all just…” Dean made an obscene explosion sound and Sam cleared his throat, staring at Dean, silently _begging_ for him to stop. Once he did, the women kept talking and urged Sam to talk about his sex life. He was nowhere near comfortable talking about sex in fear of making any sudden remarks aimed at Dean, so he just continued on vaguely saying almost every woman he’s had sex with died or turned into a werewolf, and _then_ died.

 

After the chastity group meeting, Sam pulled Dean aside and growled at him. “What the hell was that, Dean?”

“What’s the matter, Sammy? Made you squirm?” Dean smirked and laughed tauntingly.

“That’s not funny. Dean, it’s been _weeks_.” Sam bit down on his tongue and lowered his voice. “Come back to the motel with me.”

“You gonna beg for it, Sammy?” Sam ran his hand through his hair and almost screamed.

“Please.”

 

Before he knew it, the brothers were in the Impala on their way to the motel. Once they got there, they simultaneously noticed Jody’s car wasn’t in the parking lot, so they hurried into the room and locked the door.

 

“Dean. Please.” Sam whined for his brother. Dean ran his hands through Sam’s hair and he basked in the attention. They were on the queen sized bed in an instant, Dean kissing him and dragging his hands all around his body. Sam pulled his own shirt off and let himself be taken over.

 

Sam watched as Dean undressed himself and undressed Sam as well. He was being hasty. He was sure his brother hasn’t… done it in a while. They spent almost every moment together. Before he could even think about begging again, Dean had wet fingers tracing up and down his entrance, getting ready to open him up. Sam hasn’t been fucked in a while, either.

 

He was already hard, it was plain and simple, and so was Dean. As he felt Dean’s index finger enter the most sacred part of him, he thought about the stupid pact he and Dean made to be _virgins_ again. Oh well. No dragon was going to come after them, now.

 

“D-Dean, oh God, just… _fuck me_ ,” Sam knew Dean liked it when he begged, and he obeyed after ten more torturous minutes of an outrageous amount of teasing.

 

“Jesus, Sammy, you’re so tight, gotta do this more often,” Sam writhed beneath him as his older brother rocked into him passionately but aggressively. Dean leaned his body forward and kissed Sam hard on the mouth. Sam instantly parted his lips for him, allowing that hot tongue to explore his mouth.

 

“D- _Dean_ , please, oh god,” Dean muttered terms of endearment and love and passion to him in his ear and on his lips.

“That’s it, baby boy, come for me, come for me.” Sam did as he was told and came with a yell that was cut off by Dean’s lips. Dammit, Sam was thirty-one and six-foot-four but something about being Dean’s _baby boy_ drove him crazy.

 

Dean’s orgasm followed shortly after. He didn’t pull out of Sam, and that made it a million times better. It felt more real.

 

It felt so real and so good, that Sam couldn’t peel his eyes away from Dean as he cleaned himself and Sam up – Dammit, Sam was a man, and he could do it _himself_ – and couldn’t rip away his gaze as they both dressed.

 

It was so wonderful he didn’t bother wondering why it felt like he was ripped from reality for a split second and then thrown right back in, and why the expression on Dean’s face was panicked and angry – and Sam hardly noticed the beautiful blue flame pulling him and his brother in.


End file.
